Les maraudeurs: histoire d'une rencontre
by Nariwen
Summary: Première année des maraudeurs à Poudlard !
1. Un loup Garou bien seul

**Titre:** Les maraudeurs : histoire d'une rencontre

**Auteur:** Nariwen

**Genre:** Action/Aventure

**Disclaimers:** Non, la plupart des perso présents ne sont pas à moi ! Ils sont à J.K Rowling ! J'ai juste rajouter quelques profs et élèves (vous trouverez vite desquels il s'agit !)

**Note:** Un grand merci à ma béta-lectrice Annava, qui m'encourage beaucoup et rend compréhensibles mes expressions pas possibles !

**Résumé:** Les maraudeurs entament leur première année à Poudlard en quête du titre de « fauteurs de trouble en chef » d'« as du Quidditch » et des moindres secrets du château !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chp 1 : Un loup Garou bien seul.**

Intimidé par l'agitation qui régnait sur le quai, Remus Lupin s'avança le dos voûté en direction du wagon le plus proche. Il portait un pull sombre qui soulignait son aspect maladif et frêle et de profondes cernes ornaient son visage qui, malgré son jeune age, semblait marqué par le temps.

Il monta hâtivement à bord du Poudlard Express, traînant tant bien que mal sa grosse valise et se mit en quête d'une place.

Le train était bombé hormis à l'arrière du véhicule. Après avoir hésité un moment, il décida de s'y installer échappant ainsi à l'excitation qui gagnait peu à peu les élèves présents.

Lupin ne s'était installé que depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'un long sifflement se fit entendre suivit du ronflement régulier du train qui se mettait en marche.

Voila prés d'une semaine que le jeune garçon avait reçu sa lettre d'admission mais ce n'est que lorsque le train s'éloigna du quai qu'il réalisa enfin la chance qu'il avait. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Dumbledore aurait prit le risque de l'accepter, lui... malgré ce qu'il était...Et avec ces nuits si dangereuses qui revenaient implacablement chaque mois...

Il s'était fait longtemps fait à l'idée que les portes de l'école de magie lui seraient fermées et ses parents également à en juger la joie qui les avait submergée en apprenant la nouvelle. Sa mère avait ses yeux cernés brillant de larmes tandis que son père, l'air ahuris ne cessait de relire le précieux parchemin.

Mais au fond, Remus savait qu'il s'agissait d'un essai… Il savait que Dumbledore prenait le risque de le laisser blesser un élève… ou pire…

Il tenta de chasser ces pensées en sortant de ses bagages un livre qui traitait du programme de métamorphose qu'il aurait à connaître cette année; mais il avait beau se concentrer, il n'y parvenait pas. De plus, il le connaissait déjà pour l'avoir étudié tout l'été. Il le referma alors d'un geste sec et s'abandonna dans la contemplation du paysage.

"- Je peux m'installer?"

Interrompu dans ces pensées, Remus se retourna. En face de lui se tenait un garçon maigre dont les cheveux gras étaient plaqués sur un visage cireux.

"- bien sur" lança-t-il avec un sourire encourageant.

L'intéressé s'installa en silence et eut tôt fait d'oublier la présence de son camarade en se plongeant dans la lecture d'un gros livre en cuir noir dont les pages jaunies laissaient échapper de fines particules de poussière.

"- Moi c'est Remus Lupin et toi tu..." retenta l'adolescent.

"- Severus Rogue." répond-t-il d'une voix monocorde qui marquait l'indifférence mais qui ne découragea pas Remus pour autant.

"- Toi aussi c'est ta première année à Poudlard?"

"-Je lis."

"-heu..."

A cet instant là, une vieille sorcière entra avec un chariot regorgeant de sucreries.

"- Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants?"

Remus acheta aussitôt quelques friandises puis, lorsque la femme repartit, il en proposa à Severus. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, une phrase de sa mère lui revint en mémoire:

_"... C'est étrange, mais les confiseries ont le don de rendre les gens beaucoup plus amicaux...Peut être est-ce pour çà qu'on les apprécie tant..."_

Le jeune garçon n'avait jamais été de cet avis. Pour lui si on en achetait autant c'était simplement parce que c'était bon. Sa mère lui avait alors dit qu'il était beaucoup trop terre-à-terre... Mais pour une fois, il espérait qu'elle eut raison... Son camarade se montrant particulièrement froid...

&&&

_Pourquoi le regardait il comme ça? Il n'avait pas compris qu'il préférait être seul? Voilà qu'il lui tendait maladroitement des chocogrenouilles... Ce serait bien la première fois que quelqu'un essayait de lui parler... Les gens avaient pour habitude de se moquer de son physique chétif... Quoique ce dénommer Remus n'en menait non plus pas large avec ses habits ternes et son visage triste... Non... pas large du tout...Et si..._

Lentement, Rogue se saisit du paquet en guettant la réaction de Remus qui ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre. Les yeux de ce dernier brillaient d'une reconnaissance qui étonna Severus.

_Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi? Ce n'était qu'une friandise après tout... On aurait dit qu'on venait de lui offrir un sac de gallion... A moins que... ce regard presque implorant qui ressemblait tant à celui qu'il avait eu avant de se refermer peu à peu sur lui même...Peut être que lui aussi n'avait jamais eu d'amis... C'est vrai qu'il semblait si triste..._

Il mordit à pleines dents la grenouille de chocolat, ressentant soudain un élan de sympathie pour ce garçon qui donnait l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

&&&

Durant le reste du voyage, les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux, regardant le paysage maintenant dénudé de toute habitation. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas mais les deux apreciaient le simple fait que l'autre soit présent.

Enfin une brève secousse survint, projetant à terre quelques unes des friandises qui jonchaient la banquette, puis le train s'arrêta dans un long sifflement. Severus et Remus, qui avaient revêtu leurs robes de sorcier, descendirent ensemble et se regroupèrent avec les premières années.

Tandis que les wagons se vidaient, un puissant personnage à la barbe hirsute se frayait un passage parmi les élèves.

"- Bonjour, je m'appelle Hagrid, ... Les premières années par ici ! Allons! "

Il les conduisit à une berge où les élèves montèrent par quatre dans des barques qui glissèrent alors sur la surface miroitante du lac s'offrant à leurs yeux.

Remus se plaça avec son nouveau camarade ainsi que deux filles qui ressemblaient d'avantage à des catcheuses. Séverus du avoir les mêmes pensées car, croisant son regard, il lui décocha un sourire maladroit qui fit sur Lupin l'effet d'une agréable bouffée de chaleur.

Rapidement, les enfants, grelottants, aperçurent le château qui émergeait, imposant, de la brume. Ils furent ensuite conduits dans un large hall où une femme à l'air strict les attendait.

"- Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur McGonagall. Lorsque vous franchirez ces portes vous serez répartir dans vos maisons respectives. Elles ont pour nom Griffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Par votre attitude, vous pourrez faire gagner des points à votre maison comme vous pourrez lui en faire perdre lorsque vous enfreindrez le règlement. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui...

Jeune homme, pourriez-vous cesser de discuter je vous prie ! Oui, vous ! Quel est votre nom? "

Il s'agissait d'un adolescent au profil plutôt avantageux dont les cheveux bruns tombaient en mèches folles sur ses yeux marrons. Il parlait avec animation à un élève lui aussi bien bâti aux cheveux et aux yeux d'un noir profond.

Lorsqu'il comprit que l'on s'adressait à lui, il reporta aussitôt son attention sur le professeur.

"- Je m'appelle James Potter, madame."

"- Oui... Et bien... Ecoutez un peu !"

Son visage trahissait une certaine autorité que son chignon serré et ses lunettes carrées ne faisaient qu'accentuer. Elle tripota quelques instants un anneau gravé de runes qu'elle portait à l'annulaire puis reprit:

"- Je disais donc qu'à la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de points se verra discerner la coupe de quatre maisons. Des questions?... Très bien, alors suivez moi."

On les fit alors entrer dans une large salle ou les élèves plus anciens s'étaient assis le long des quatre tables qui avaient été installées et qui représentaient chacune des quatre maisons. Malgré qu'il en avait entendu parler, Remus ne pu s'empêcher de jeter des regards admiratifs autour de lui et surtout en direction du plafond qui était une imitation parfaite du ciel.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement en face d'un tabouret situé en face de la table des professeurs et sur lequel siégeait un vieux chapeau rapiécé.

"- Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom vous viendrez et mettrez le choixpeaux sur votre tête... Mais avant çà, je vous demande quelques minutes d'attention." annonça le professeur McGonagall

Le vieux chapeau s'anima alors et entama une chanson qui présentait chaque maison ainsi que leur caractéristiques. Remus n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite car la pleine lune approchait et il se sentait fatigué.

Enfin les élèves furent appelés un par un.

"- Remus Lupin ?" annonça soudain le professeur

Tremblant, Remus s'avança sur l'estrade en prenant bien soin de fixer le sol et se saisit du chapeau. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent puis il entendit une voix dans sa tête:

"-_Tiens, tiens... Ainsi donc... Hum... non... Serdaigle ne te conviendrait pas alors... A moins que...Non... Je pense que le mieux serait... GRYFFONDOR !"_

Le choixpeau avait dit à haute voix ce dernier mot et un tonnerre d'applaudissement surgit alors de la table où se regroupaient ceux de sa maison.

James Potter et son camarade dont le nom était Sirius Black furent également à gryffondor. Cependant, Remus fut déçu de voir que Séverus fut envoyé à Serpentard. Il n'ignorait pas la rivalité qui s'était établie depuis toujours entre les deux maisons et se doutait bien qu'il ne pourrait plus lui parler, pourtant...

Après que tous furent répartis, le directeur de l'école, que Remus reconnu pour l'avoir déjà vu dans la _Gazette du sorcier _se leva.

Il avait des cheveux grisonnants de la même couleur que sa barbe d'une longueur respectable. Ses petits yeux pleins de malice parcourèrent quelques instants la salle et Lupin cru discerner un sourire sur son visage au moment où ces derniers se posèrent sur lui.

Enfin il prit la parole:

"- Je voudrais tout d'abord souhaiter la bienvenue aux élèves qui se joignent cette année à nous ainsi qu'à ceux qui en entament une nouvelle. Pour ceux qui l'ignore je me nome Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard . Mais comme les discours sont peu souhaités lorsque les ventres sont vides, je me contenterais seulement de rappeler que seuls les élèves de quatrième, cinquième, sixième et septième années possédant une autorisation de leurs parents seront autorisés à visiter Près au Lard."

Il y eut quelques murmures indignés en provenance des élevés les plus jeunes.

"- Je voudrais également préciser" ajouta Dumbledore "Je voudrais préciser que, cette année, un magnifique saule cogneur a été planté dans le parc. Magnifique certes, mais dangereux. Je vous déconseille donc à tous de vous en approcher... Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous bon appétit !"

Aussitôt, de délicieux mets apparurent sur les tables tandis que les élèves se lançaient dans des discussions animées. De nouveau seul, Lupin mangeait en silence sans oser se mêler aux autres. Il se sentait réellement épuisé et en faisant le calcul, il se rendit soudain compte que la prochaine pleine lune avait lieu dans deux jours.

"- C'est pas vrai, pensa-t-il, pourquoi fallait il que cela soit en début d'année..." Et, plus déprimé encore, il but une gorgée d'eau.

Enfin le repas fut fini et les élèves furent conduits par les préfets de leur maison respective dans leur salle commune. Celle des gryffondors était décorée de rouge et d'or et un feu ronflait dans la cheminée.

De là, partait un escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles ainsi qu'à celui des garçons.

Remus partageait sa chambre avec James, Sirius ainsi qu'un autre élève qui donnait l'air d'être bête.

"- Salut !" Lança James

"- C'est quoi ton nom ?" demanda Sirius.

"- Remus Lupin" Maugréa ce dernier. Il était épuisé et avait hâte de pouvoir enfin s'isoler pour réfléchir mais ses camarades ne semblaient pas de cet avis. Sirius sauta sur son lit, suivit de James.

"- Moi c'est Sirius Black, lui c'est James Potter...et lui...c'est Peter Pettigrow... c'est çà ?"

"- Oui... Oui..." renchérit ce dernier d'une petite voix aigue.

"- Enchanté mais je suis épuisé et j'aimerais bien dormir si..."

Mais Sirius et James ne l'écoutaient pas et se lancèrent dans une discussion animée sur le quidditch toujours installés sur son lit.

Alors résigné, Remus tenta tant bien que mal de s'aménager une place sous les couettes et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voili fin du premier chapitre ! N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez !


	2. Potions & séparation

**Chp2 : Potion et Séparation.**

Il fut réveillé le lendemain par les vociférations de Sirius qui s'acharnait sur la poignée de la salle de bain.

"- Aller James ouvre bon sang ! On va être en retard ? OUVRE !"

Lupin resta quelques instants assis le temps de reprendre ses esprits puis, voyant que la chambre était vide, il se leva pour aider son camarade.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Sirius surgit comme un forcené, les cheveux en bataille.

"-Enfin! C'est pas vrai t'exagèr..."

Il s'arrêta net en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Lupin qui ouvrait lui aussi des yeux ronds d'étonnement pour une raison tout à fait différente.

En effet, le Sirius qui se tenait face à lui était nu comme un vers et trempé.

"- Heu... Tu veux une serviette ?" Aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, Lupin se rendit compte de leurs stupidités.

Sirius rougit légèrement et se dirigea en direction de son lit à grands pas.

"- C'est James qui m'a volé mes affaires pendant que je me lavais et qui m'a enfermé! Je vais le... C'EST PAS VRAI !"

Remus se tourna et le vit fouiller frénétiquement les recoins de sa valise maintenant vide.

"- Il a pas fait çà? C'est pas vrai ! Toutes mes affaires ! Et avec quoi je m'habille ?"

Il s'assit finalement sur son lit, abattu, regardant sa valise comme s'il s'attendait à y voir resurgir ses vêtements d'un instant à l'autre...

&&&

Sirius fit son entrée dans la grande salle quelques minutes plus tard aux côtés de Lupin et sitôt qu'il aperçu James il se dirigea directement vers lui. Remus lui avait prêté des habits mais, comme il était plus petit et moins musclé que Black, ce dernier était à l'étroit dans cette robe de sorcier qui lui arrivait à mi-mollet.

"- James je vais te..."

Mais James ne sut jamais quelles menaces il contait proférer car en le voyant, il éclata d'un rire ponctué par les couinements de Peter.

Sirius resta quelques instants abasourdi les bras ballants puis rit à son tour à gorge déployée.

Ils leurs fallu plusieurs minutes pour se calmer sous le regard étonné de Remus. Finalement ils se mirent tout les quatre à table et, malgré le fait que James proposa à Black de lui rendre maintenant ses habits pour qu'il puisse se changer, ce dernier refusa disant que ce serait la bonne blague de la journée.

Pendant le déjeuner, leur emplois du temps leur furent distribués et Lupin vit que leur premier cours était celui de potion avec les Serpentards.

"- Les Serpentards..." s'exclama Black cynique "Rien de mieux pour commencer la journée"

Sur ce, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent en direction des cachots. La température chuta de plusieurs degrés tandis qu'ils descendaient un escalier en pierre pour arriver finalement dans un couloir tout aussi sombre où attendaient les autres élèves. Sirius ne semblait pas remarquer les regards dédaigneux des Serpentards sur sa robe trop courte et continuait à discuter gaiement avec James et Peter qui ne semblait pas savoir faire autre chose qu'hocher la tête frénétiquement.

C'est alors que Remus aperçut Severus seul contre un mur, tenant toujours dans ses bras le gros volume noir qu'il avait dans le train.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, l'adolescent se dirigea vers lui. Il se regardèrent pendant un long moment puis, visiblement mal à l'aise, Rogue lui lança un faible sourire.

Le regard de cet adolescent maigrichon était engageant mais Lupin avait compris. Son camarade ne le haïssait pas mais il était réaliste et savait qu'ils ne pourraient s'attirer que des ennuis de leurs maisons respectives s'ils restaient ensemble.

Sentant sa poitrine se serrer il détourna la tête pour que Severus n'aperçoive pas les larmes d'amertume qui brillaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Il ne connaissait pas ce garçon, ne l'avait vu que très peu de temps et pourtant... Pourtant il semblait si seul lui aussi, si semblable à lui même.

Comme dans un rêve, Lupin vit la porte du cachot s'ouvrir, les élèves s'y engouffrer. Puis une voix lointaine, celle de James semblait-il, qui l'incitait à venir.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il était dans la salle et lorsque les portes se fermèrent, il sut qu'il avait laissé dans le couloir un ami. Il inspira profondément et alla s'asseoir au fond, aux côtés de ses camarades de chambre.

&&&

Le professeur de potion était une jeune femme dont la beauté était saisissante malgré les profondes cernes qui marquait son visage telles deux larges traces semblables à de l encre. Elle portait un chemisier pourpre qui ressortait par le col et les manches de la robe de sorcier qu'elle portait par-dessus et sa longue chevelure rousse tombait en cascade sur son corps élancé lui donnant un aspect presque irréel.

"- Bonjour à tous..." sa voix était douce quoique hésitante.

"- Je me nome Belladone Mandrake et je serait charger de vous apprendre l'art des potions..."

Elle marqua une pause et balaya la classe d'un oeil craintif.

"- Et bien Je...Nous... Nous commencerons donc par la fabrication d'une potion de Cigüessome, un puissant somnifère...Sortez vos livres ... et ouvrez les à la page 49... Vous vous repartirez par groupe de quatre..."

Remus, James, Sirius et Peter se mirent ensemble et bien que ses camarades tentaient de s'exécuter avec plus ou moins de sérieux, Lupin prit finalement les choses en main après que Black eut fait mousser le breuvage et que Potter l'eut fait disparaître.

Autour d'eux, plusieurs élèves avaient également du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, jetant leur mixture étrange qui prenait des teintes de rouge, kaki ou marron plus ou moins visqueuses avant de se lancer dans une nouvelle tentative.

"- Ne mettez pas tant de ciguë..." murmurait alors Mandrake en parcourant les rangs. "... Elle épaissit votre mélange et transforme votre somnifère en poison virulent... Votre potion doit être limpide..."

La fin du cours approchant, Remus se dépêcha de doser les sangsues séchées afin que la cigüessome soit prête avant. James et Sirius s'occupaient de couper, broyer ou trier les ingrédients laissant à leur camarade le soin d'appliquer les dosages méticuleux nécessaires. Peter, quand à lui, avait été dispensé de faire quoi que ce soit car ils n'auraient pas le temps de refaire un essai.

S'ils avaient bien rit pendant tout le cours, Lupin fut étonné de voir que Potter et Black furent capables d'un sérieux extrême durant tout le dernier quart d'heure ce qui leur permis de réussir à obtenir un mélange turquoise d'une limpidité cristalline.

"- Et bien, et bien..." s'exclama Sirius avec un air de satisfaction.

Ce fut Peter qui fut chargé d'apporter un échantillon au professeur et, se saisissant du tube en verre, il courut à petits pas précipités jusqu"au bureau pendant que les autres nettoyaient et rangeaient leurs ustensiles.

"- En tout cas je suis épuisé...Merci Remus ce sera vraiment grâce à toi si on aura une bonne note... C'est quoi le prochain cours ?" demanda James tandis que Lupin devenait écarlate.

Sirius se saisit de son emploi du temps mais n'eut pas le temps d'annoncer de quoi il s'agissait car un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre et tous les élèves se tournèrent vers le bureau.

Sur le sol s'étalait une petite flaque autour de laquelle gisaient les débris d'un échantillon. Peter se tenait à côté et regardait, tétanisé, le résultat.

Réalisant ce qui venait de se passer, Sirius et James se tournèrent vivement vers Remus qui les regardait, médusé, tenant encore le chaudron qu'il venait tout juste de vider...

&&&

"-C'est pas vrai" hurla James en sortant "Zéro ! Elle nous a tout simplement mis zéro ! Elle cache bien son jeu avec ses airs de traumatisée! Voilà que c'est notre faute ! Mais oui bien sur... Il fallait escorter Peter jusqu'au bureau et puis placer un petit coussin juste dessous au cas où ! pfff !"

Ce dernier, quand à lui, ne disait rien et se contentait de suivre le groupe le visage ruisselant de larmes sous le regard assassin de Sirius.

&&&

C'est dans cette ambiance électrique qu'ils se rendirent au cours d'histoire de la magie dont le professeur était un fantôme du nom de Binns qui, disait t'on s'était un jour réveillé en laissant son corps derrière lui; ce qui ne l'avait pas pour autant empêché de continuer à enseigner.

Son cours s'avéra d'ailleurs particulièrement ennuyeux et les élèves ne furent pas mécontents de voir l'heure du déjeuner arriver. Il eut cependant pour effet positif d'endormir James ce qui le calma passablement.

Machinalement, les quatre élèves s'installèrent au bout de l'immense table qui regroupait les Gryffondors et remplirent avidement leurs assiettes.

Enfin, lorsqu'ils furent rassasiés, Sirius se tourna vers Lupin :

« - Dis donc tu as l'air bien fatigué ? Tu es sûr que çà va ? »

Lupin se redressa brusquement, renversant du même coup son verre qui répandit son contenu sur la nappe. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis se ravisa et se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule. C'est vrai, il se sentait las et surtout soucieux des précautions qu'il aurait à prendre pour le surlendemain. Dans la lettre de Dumbledore, il était clairement écrit que des mesures avaient été prises… Pourtant personne n'était venu lui en parler. Et les jours qui défilaient à une vitesse phénoménale.

Il risqua un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et croisa le regard de Dumbledore détournant presque aussitôt la tête avec la désagréable impression que le directeur le fixait toujours.

« - Alors… Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? » Demanda Lupin à James et Sirius d'avantage pour ne plus penser à son problème.

« - Tu n'étais pas là ! » s'exclama Petter abasourdi « Franchement c'était quelque chose ! Ils ont rameuté prés de la moitié de train ! »

La frénésie, proche de l'adoration, dont faisait preuve Pettigrow fit sourire les deux intéressés qui hochèrent la tête affirmativement.

« - Etonnant qu'on ne se soit pas fait renvoyer… » Commenta Sirius.

« - Oui surprenant… » Ajouta James.

Ceci avait éveillé la curiosité de Remus qui regarda curieusement ses deux camarades.

Finalement comme aucun d'eux ne semblait disposé à lui raconter il prit les devants :

« - Ben aller y ! Vous faites pas prier ! »

« - HA HA ! » s'exclama Sirius en se redressant de toute sa hauteur « Je savais bien que ça t'intéressait ! »

« - mais…mais j ai jamais dis le contraire….. » rétorqua son camarade perplexe.

« - Franchement ! Ça ne servait à rien de nous cacher que tu mourrais d'envie de savoir ! » Ajouta James

« - maintenant je ne crois pas non ! » répondit Lupin vexé.

D'un bond Potter se plaça derrière lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux

« - Aller Mumuse on plaisantait. Tu veux toujours savoir ? »

« -Non ! »

« - Sûre, sûre, sûre ? »

« - Mais enfin ! Tu… » Finalement, il s'abstint de crier après son camarade et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. « Écoute si çà te fais plaisir va y ! De toute façon vous ne me laisserez pas tranquille tant que vous ne m'aurez pas raconté alors… »

« - Tu as parfaitement raison ! » dit Potter en se rasseyant « Tu veux raconter Black ? »

« - Non va y je t'en prie » répondit se dernier en se saisissant d'une part de cake.

« - Comme tu veux… »

James, se passa alors longuement la main dans les cheveux comme s'il se remémorait les événements puis, se rapprochant du groupe, il commença son récit :


End file.
